Melody of My Heart
by Naruishot
Summary: Annie Sakamoto has just moved back from America. There she meets her childhood friendlove interest, Kirihara Akaya. She writes a song to express her love for him. Sorry my Summary Sucks! KiriharaXOC


**Melody of My Heart**

'_Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

"Speech"

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. I own Annie. Kapeesh!

Kirihara: why me????????

SakuyasGirl: the author loves you… hehehehehehe

_Deep in My Soul_

_The Love's so strong_

_It takes control_

'_Hmm'_ thought the girl with an absent-mind as lyrics started to form in her head.

Annie Sakamoto, world-renown singer, just sat in her private just as she flew to Japan, her home country, and back to her love, Kirihara Akaya. _'Akaya-kun (1), I wonder if he still remembers me,'_ she thought wistfully. After spending 8 years in America and starting her career as a singer had taught her a lot about life.

_Now we both know _

_The secret's bared_

_The feeling shows_

As she wrote down more of the lyrics, they had arrived in Japan. As she stepped down, the young teen thought back to her parents, who opted to stay in America, leaving her to stay with cousin, Yukimura Seiichi (2). A voice had abruptly tore her from her thoughts.

"Annie!" the voice called again.

"Seiichi!" the girl waved and ran to him.

"How are you?" Seiichi asked as he looked down at his cousin." Are you ready? How is oba-sama (3) and oji-chan (4)?"

"I'm fine," replied a breathless Annie, "I'm ready. Otou-san (5) and Oka-san (6) are fine."

As the two cousins talked, excited chatter started.

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Tennis Courts

"Che, Where is Yukimura-buchou (7)?" whined Rikkaidai's ninen (8) ace, Kirihara Akaya.

"He went to the airport to pick-up his cousin. Also, no whining, 20 laps!" Sanada ordered.

'Che. Fuku-buchou hidoi (9)' thought Kirihara as he started on his laps. 

2 Days Later

"Hey! Did you hear? A transfer student will be joining our class?!"

"Hai (10)! I heard that it's someone famous!"

"Hontou desuka (11)!?"

'_Che, it's loud in here,'_ thought Kirihara, _'Why doesn't everyone just quiet down?'_

Suddenly the door opened and everyone just stared wide-eyed as teacher walked in with Annie. "Minna (12), we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Watashi wa Sakamoto Annie. Yoroshiku (13)," smiled the teen.

"Okay. You can sit next to Kirihara Akaya," the teacher replied.

Annie widened her eyes as she replied, "Hai, sensei (14)."

As she walked to her seat, everyone started to whisper.

After School

After school ended, Annie walked to the girls' tennis club. Just like her cousin, Seiichi, she loved tennis. If she hadn't been so intent on becoming a singer/songwriter, she knew she would have taken up tennis.

"Okay, newcomer. I'm going to start be setting you up with our top regulars. Okay?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, ate the boys' courts, as they started to practice, they heard "Go sempai (15)!" Yukimura just smirked and said, "Something interesting is going on. Let's go watch, shall we?"

What they saw was astonishing to them, except for Yukimura. On one side of the court a 2nd-year was playing with no sweat at all! While her sempai was sweating and was not doing well.

"Now that's the Annie I'm talking about," smirked Yukimura.

"What are you talking about?" the boys chorused.

"That's my cousin you're watching," he replied smoothly.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Gam and Match. Sakamoto, 6 games to love!"

Everyone stared stunned at the young teen. Suddenly one of the girls cried out, "OMG! It's her! That's her! It's Annie! She's the #1 singer in America!"

As practice ended, when Annie stepped out of the courts, a horde of girls ram up to her and cried, "Can I get you autograph, Annie/Annie-sempai?!"

"Uh…sure! Why not?" Annie replied, sweat-dropping.

"Wow! That was quite a performance back there," chuckled Yukimura.

"Well, my love and determination to win in tennis came from you. Of course I would win! Did you think I wouldn't? Oh! And who are you guys?" questioned the young girl.

"Oh! That's my team. This Sanada Genichiroh, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwabara, Yanagi Reniji, Nioh Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and…"

"Akaya-kun! Sashi buri (16)!"

"Ne, Annie-chan, why are here? I thought you had concerts to go to," added Kirihara.

"Mou, is this how you treat your old friend. I'm hurt," whimpered the young girl.

"Che!"

"How in the world do you know Kirihara?" questioned Yanagi curiously.

"Oh! Well, he and I were childhood friends, but then I moved to America. My fathers job had been reassigned," Annie explained.

For the next few months, the two of them had renewed their friendship. Annie, who has to leave in another month, was afraid to admit her feelings to Kirihara. 

6 months later

"Ne Seiichi, I need your help." Annie said.

"Hmm? What do you want?"

"Do you have any way of seeing if Akaya likes me?" asked Annie.

"Why?"

"Well, you know that I have to leave to go back to America in a Month. I love Akaya, but I'm afraid of being rejected, and he doesn't exactly know…" as she trailed off her cell phone went off. "Hello? What?! But, I thought… Yes, sir."

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…have to go back…nest week. However, my manager's willing to let me give a 'Farewell Japan' concert the day before I leave.

"I'll get everyone to come."

A week later

"Welcome minna! Thank you for coming to my concert!"

Two hours later, the encore of the concert started.

"For the last song of the night. This is something I wrote on the way here. This song is dedicated to anyone who has that special someone in their life. Also, I have a dedication to make from myself. I have loved this person since I've known him. Here it is: 'My Only Love'.

_Deep in My Soul_

_The Love's so Strong_

_It takes Control_

_Now we both know_

_The secret's bared_

_The feeling shows_

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere faraway_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only Love_

_Even though you're gone _

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My Only Love_

_My Only Love_

_There will come a day,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_In your arms I'll stay,_

_My only love._

_You've reached the deepest part,_

_Of the secret in my heart,_

_I've known it from the start,_

_My only love,_

_My only love_

_There will come a day,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_In your arms I'll stay,_

_My only love._

_You've reached the deepest part,_

_Of the secret in my heart,_

_I've known it from the start,_

_My only love,_

_My only love_

After the concert, Kirihara went to Annie's dressing room to ask whether or not the song was talking about their relationship.

"Annie? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

"Was that song about uhh….us?"

"Yes. These past months were the best of my life."

"I just want to say. I love you, too. I guess I've loved you ever since I don't know. I guess since you left me."

"I love you too."

A few years later after they both turned eighteen, the two of them were married. The couple became one of the most influential families in Japan.

Translations:

Honorific: -kun is when someone who is a friend calls you.

In Japan, someone's name is said backwards. So the first name is Seiichi and last name is Yukimura.

In this case: auntie.

In this case: uncle.

Dad

Mom

Captain

2nd year

Vice-captain is mean.

In this case: yes.

Really.

Everyone.

Please to meet you.

Teacher.

Upperclassman

Long time no see.

Sorry if my translations are what they are supposed to be. Gomen ne.


End file.
